


Happy Birthday O-Tae-chan!

by Hanazono_Rimi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Can't come up with a good title, F/F, Fluff, I just love TaeRimi too much and am thirsty for content, Too much fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy birthday Tae, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanazono_Rimi/pseuds/Hanazono_Rimi
Summary: It's Tae's birthday, and Rimi wants to surprise her girlfriend, so she prepared a surprise with the help of her bandmates from Poppin Party.





	Happy Birthday O-Tae-chan!

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, Happy Birthday O-Tae! I wanted to celebrate one of my best girl's birthday, and I thought writing a fic about it would be a great idea. I also am really thirstiy for TaeRimi content, so I might as well make it myself. They deserve more atention. Just want to warn that a lot of things here are REALLY self indulgent, and it mainly comes from my thirst of content.

It's the 4th of December, and it was an important day for Ushigome Rimi. It was her girlfriend’s birthday. It’s the first time they would celebrate her birthday since they became a couple, and Rimi couldn’t wait to give her a surprise, but she had to be patient if she wanted the surprise to be a success. 

Rimi, along with the rest of her band Poppin’ Party, wanted to arrange a surprise party for her in her house. They had asked Tae’s mother before for permission to use her house, although it was rather just Rimi who asked. Her relationship with Tae was no secret to her mom, and she accepted it. The truth is that she was actually expecting it. Rimi was the cute type and reminded her of their rabbits, and she knew how much her daughter liked cute things, as well as the love for rabbits she had, so it was a matter of time before she found out about her daughter’s relationship with the short girl.

Rimi woke up, and as soon as she did that, she texted her band. They had created a group without Tae to discuss about this party:

Rimirin: Do you all remember what you have to do?

Saaya: Of course! We’re prepared to make this surprise a success!

Arisa: Same here! Today is a special day, so we can’t afford to fail!

Saaya: Oooh, you look motivated!

Arisa: W-well, of course I would be! This only happens once a year. Besides, I’m sure out of all of us Rimi is the most motivated! She would never stop talking about how important this was during the whole week.

As she read that, a slight blush appeared on her face. Luckily, they couldn’t see it.

Rimirin: W-well, of course I am! This is for O-Tae-chan after all! I really want to do something for her. She’s very special to me.

Saaya: Awwww, that’s so cute Rimirin! You really grew up, didn’t you? At first, you always used to become a nervous wreck around anyone, and now look at you! You have a girlfriend!

Rimi: Yes, I can really feel it, Saaya-chan. This was all thanks to all of you. You’ve showed me to be more confident in myself, although It was O-Tae-chan who helped me the most. That is why I’m so grateful to her.

Saaya: By the way, where’s Kasumi? She still hasn’t said anything.

Arisa: Knowing her, she’s probably still sleeping.

Kasumi: How rude! I’m here!

Arisa: Speak of the devil. Why didn't you say anything, anyways?

Kasumi: I just woke up

Arisa: Figured as much.

Rimirin: So Kasumi-chan, are you ready for today?

Kasumi: Huh? Is there anything going on today?

Arisa: Are you serious Kasumi? Have you forgotten about O-Tae’s birthday?

Kasumi: I know, I know! I was just joking. Of course I’m ready Rimirin! We’re gonna make this day the best one in O-Tae’s life!

Rimirin: Good! Today me and O-Tae-chan are on cleaning duty, so you have time to make the preparations. I’ll tell you when we are finished. Message me if you need time, I’ll try to stall a bit if necessary.

Saaya: Sounds good to me! See you at school.

Arisa: Same here. Good bye.

Kasumi: Bye bye!

After that conversation, Rimi was glad that her band mates understood. All she had to do was wait for them to do their work, while she was with Tae.

 

When Rimi arrived at school, she didn’t see anyone of her band mates at the entrance. They were probably already inside the school building. As she was about to enter, she suddenly felt a pair of arms hug her from behind, as well as a weight being put over her head, which was that of a head.

“Good morning Rimi!”

There she was. It was none other than Tae, the girl she couldn’t stop thinking about. Rimi was a bit embarrassed by her girlfriend's act of affection, but she was also kind of used to it.

“Good morning O-Tae-chan. Happ-” She instantly shut herself up. She was so distracted, she almost gave her the happy birthday before the party. She wanted to save that for that moment.

“Were you trying to say something Rimi? It sounded like you were going to say something that sounded like happy.” The tall girl had caught the words that slipped for her girlfriend.

“Ah that. Well... I-I was just gonna say that you look happy today.” Not the best excuse she could come up with, but she couldn’t think of another kind.

“Well, of course I am. Who wouldn’t be happy with you?”

“Eh?!, come on, cut it out O-Tae-chan.” Rimi was blushing. She didn’t expect that answer from her.

“Fufu, you’re so cute when you’re blushing Rimi”

“I-I told you to cut it out.”

“Sorry, it’s just really cute to tease you” The long haired girl confessed, as she was patting the shorter girl’s head. She really was unpredictable. Not even Rimi could tell what was going on inside her sometimes, but that’s part of what made her so lovable to Rimi in the first place.

“Anyway, shall we go inside Rimi?” 

“Ah, yes. Let’s go”

 

After the classes had finished, Kasumi Arisa and Saaya where getting ready to leave, while Tae and Rimi had to clean.

“We will see you three at practice, like always.” Tae said to them.

“Ah, yeah about that, there wont be any practice today sorry. I’m gonna be busy helping out at the bakery. Sorry about that.” 

“Also, I have to get home early. I gotta help Aa-chan and mom with something.” Both Kasumi and Saaya excused themselves. That was part of their plan. They wanted to bring her home and surprise her.

“We figured there was no point in going to practice if they are both busy.” Arisa then added.

“Ah, I see. Too bad.” Tae looked a bit disappointed, but she understood.

“Don’t worry O-Tae-chan, we can spend time together after cleaning duty if you’re fine with it”. Rimi saw her disappointment, so she tried to say something to cheer her up.

“Yes, of course. I would love to.”

“Ok then, see you tomorrow. Bye bye O-Tae, Rimirin!” Kasumi waved goodbye to both, along with Arisa and Saaya.

“Bye bye Kasumi!” Both Tae and Rimi answered in unison, a slight blush creeping in both of their faces upon realizing that.

So far, everything was going according to plan, and Rimi couldn’t be more glad. Tae didn’t seem to get any suspicious of anything either, which seemed kind of weird, but Rimi let that slide. It just made things easier anyways.

 

After finishing their cleaning duty, Tae and Rimi were getting ready to leave. Before that, Rimi made sure to text her friends to make sure everything was going all right, while Tae wasn’t looking.

Rimirin: How is everything going? We just finished our cleaning duty.

Saaya: Everything is going fine here. We’re almost ready. I don’t think you’ll need to stall for any more time

That was great news for Rimi, since she couldn’t think of a way to buy any time, but she did have an idea.

“Hey, O-Tae-chan, mind if we go to my house for a moment? If it’s ok with you, I would like to spend the night today at your house.”

That had Tae a bit surprised, she didn’t expect Rimi to suddenly say that, but she didn’t have any problems with it at all. That even had Rimi surprised. Normally, she feels kind of hesitant when asking these kinds of questions, but this time, she acted before thinking. Maybe she got a bit influenced by Kasumi and Tae, and just acted with the flow instead of thinking things carefully. That seemed to be good for this situation, although she wasn’t sure if she really wanted to be like this too much. Just the thought made her embarrassed.

“Sure, I have no problems with that Rimi. But why so suddenly?”

Oh no, that may have sounded a bit suspicious, and Rimi had to think of something quickly.

“W-well, when we told you that there wasn’t any practice, you seemed a bit upset, so m-maybe that way I could help you cheer up, I guess?” Rimi didn’t sound too convinced by her answer, but it was the best she could think of.

“Oh, is that so? Thank you Rimi, for being so considerate” Tae answered, as she was getting closer to Rimi. She then grabbed her hand and gave her a soft peck on her cheek.

Rimi was left speechless for a moment. She didn’t expect this and was getting redder by the second. But she didn’t say anything, she just smiled at her girlfriend, with her cheeks a deep shadeof red.

“Let’s get going then, Rimi”

They both left, hands intertwined. It was cold out there, but the feeling of each other’s hands was so warm, they couldn’t feel the coldness. They made their way to Rimi’s house, while they were talking about various things, whether it was about the band, school or just about each other and their relationship.

 

As they arrived at Rimi’s house, they were greeted by Yuri, Rimi’s sister. When she saw her little sister along with her girlfriend, she couldn’t help but be happy to see them both so happy. She could also see a faint blush on Rimi’s face, which led her to believe that something might have happened before that embarrassed her sister, but she didn’t want to ask about it.

“Hello Rimi. Hello Tae. it’s good to see you both here!” Yuri greeted them both. She didn’t expect them to come since she thought Rimi was going to Tae’s house for the surprise party. Rimi had been talking about that for the whole week, so there was no way Yuri would not know about it.

“Hello sis! I’m gonna spend the night today at O-Tae-chan's house. I’ll go get my stuff.”

Rimi went to her room to get what she needed to stay over. Tae was gonna follow her, but she was stopped by Yuri.

“Hey Tae, do you have a moment?”

“Sure Yuri-senpai. What is it?” Tae was curious about what Yuri wanted to say.

“Well, I just wanted to say that I’m so glad that a person like you is with my sister. I’ve never seen her so happy and confident before, and I’m sure that it’s because of you that she’s changed this way. So I wanted to tell you that I am very grateful because of that.”

Tae was surprised by that. When she was working at Space, she used to watch Glitter Green perform, and she admired Yuri for her guitar playing, so seeing the person she admired be grateful to her wasn’t something she expected to happen before.

“Aww, you flatter me so much. It should be me who should be grateful. I really love Rimi and I would do anything to make her feel happy and secure with herself. I promise I will always look after her for the rest of my life for you!”

“Haha, you make it seem like I will never see her again.” Yuri couldn’t help but giggle at Tae’s line there.

“Well, who knows. I might just steal her away from your life.” There it was, Tae’s playful side showed right there.

“You know? I get why Rimi has fallen so much for you. You’re totally her type. Tall and cool. She told me before that she likes girls like this, and she couldn’t stop talking to me about you, and how cool you are when you started becoming friends.”

“Is that so? If I knew that, I would have thought she would be more into Kaoru-san. Do you know her?”

“Yes, how could I not? The truth is, she did have kind of a crush on her, but at some point she started to fall more for you. Maybe it was the proximity, since Kaoru certainly seemed like too much of a big target for Rimi, so she just got over it.”

Tae was listening to Yuri’s words carefully. She was interested in knowing those kinds of things about Rimi. She didn’t mind knowing about her previous crush. She had to admit that it was hard to not fall for Kaoru.

Then, Rimi came out form her room.

“Sorry for the wait. I’m ready now. What were you two doing?”

“Ah, we were just talking a bit. You could say we got a bit closer today.” Tae said, with a proud tone. Deep inside, she was happy to have become closer to the person she admired.

“Is that so? I’m happy to hear that! And what where you two talking about, if I may ask?”

“Ah, we where just talking about-” Before Tae could finish, she was interrupted by Yuri.

“That’s a secret.”

“That’s not fair sis.” Rimi said, with a cute pout. When Tae saw her like that, she thought she looked very cute, and just wanted to hug her, and her body seemed to act by itself, because she was standing up without realizing, and she made her way to Rimi, and hugged her.

“O-Tae-chan?!” Rimi was surprised by that. She didn’t know where it came from, and she wasn’t able to react.

“My my, how romantic you two.” Yuri took this opportunity to tease her sister a bit. She didn’t always have this kinds of chances, so she always used them when possible.

“W-Why did you suddenly do that, O-Tae-chan?”

“Ah, I’m sorry, but you just looked so cute when you pouted, I couldn’t help myself.” Tae said, without any hesitation. She wasn’t embarrassed at all to admit that.

Rimi’s embarrassment couldn’t get any higher. She covered her face with her hands, and her face was red. Usually, she didn’t mind these things this much, but because her sister was looking, she was a complete mess. She knew her sis would remind her of this all the time.

After that, Tae let go of Rimi, except for her hand, which she didn't want to let go of. Rimi didn’t mind that.

“We’ll be going now, sis. Bye bye!”

“Bye bye Rimi! Bye bye Tae!”

They both waved goodbye to Yuri before leaving Rimi’s house, as they made their way to Tae’s.

 

It was getting closer. That moment Rimi had been waiting for to happen during the whole day. They were just a few steps from Tae’s house, and Rimi was getting more impatient the more they approached the house. She just had to wait a little bit.

When they had arrive in front, they both stopped for a while.

“Let me get the key one moment” Tae took a key from her pocket, and proceeded to open the door. However, she wasn’t prepared for what was about to happen.

She saw a bunch of confetti being thrown at her way, as she saw all of her band mates. Then, all of them, along with Rimi yelled:

“Happy birthday O-Tae/ O-Tae-chan!”

The look on Tae’s face was completely blank. It showed that the surprise was a total success. She hadn’t expected this to happen.

“Hey hey O-Tae, did we surprise you?” Kasumi couldn’t contain her excitement. She was happy that the plan had gone perfectly. Arisa and Saaya could not contain it either, although Arisa was pretending that she didn’t care that much.

However, Tae wasn’t answering. She kept her blank stare.

“Hey O-Tae, are you there?” Saaya asked her, while waving an arm in front of her. They all started to get a bit worried.

Then, finally, Tae reacted and she finally spoke up.

“It’s my birthday? I totally forgot about that!”

They all sweat dropped after hearing those words come out form Tae. They really didn’t expect that to happen.

“Are you serious?” Arisa couldn’t help but facepalm at that. They all knew Tae could be airheaded, but never to the point of forgetting her own birthday.

After that, everyone couldn’t help but laugh. It certainly was a fun day, and they couldn’t deny that. It was all really unexpected.

“O-Tae-chan, we all made a cake for you to celebrate. We hope you like it” Rimi said, as Kasumi was bringing the cake, while drooling a bit. She wanted to try a bite, but not without letting Tae do that first.

Tae grabbed a slice of the cake and ate it. It was delicious, and she could feel that it was made with love, which was what really mattered to her.

“It’s delicious! Thanks everyone!”

Then, an idea came across Tae’s mind.

“Hey Rimi, do you want to try it?”

Rimi could tell what was going to happen, or so she thought. She was sure Tae was gonna grab a bit of the cake with her fork. and feed it directly into her mouth, like they usually do in the romantic movies, but she was fine with that.

“Sure, I would like to!”

However, nothing could ever prepare Rimi for what was about to happen.

Instead of being what she expected, Tae grabbed Rimi’s face with both of her hands and proceeded to kiss her on the lips. Soon enough, the kiss started getting more passionate, and her tongue slid inside of Rimi’s mouth. Rimi was left stunned. Never would she have expected this to happen, but she was unconsciously getting into it.

While that was happening, the rest of Poppin’ Party was left there, looking at the two lovebirds kissing. They couldn’t help but get embarrassed at the sight of that.

Then, Tae broke the kiss.

“So, were you able to taste it?”

Rimi had snapped out of the shock, and the realized what had happened. Her face became more redder than it had ever been. She couldn’t even say a word. She felt like she would pass out at any time of embarrassment. Fortunately, Tae was holding her on her arms, so she couldn’t fall to the ground.

“I… Don’t think that’s how it works O-Tae..” Arisa had answered for Rimi, seeing that she was unable to do so.

“Is that so? It certainly sounded better in my head at least.” Tae said innocently, as if what she did was something completely normal, while holding a now unconscious Rimi on her arms.

“Honestly, you’re hopeless.” Arisa then said. “I’ feel sorry for you Rimi” She then whispered to herself.

 

When Rimi woke up, she found herself laying on the sofa from Tae’s house. She saw her girlfriend at her side, holding her hand. When she realized Rimi was awake she then spoke.

“Oh Rimi! You’re finally awake!”

Rimi had forgotten what had happened, but as she started to think, she then remembered, and could feel her face heating up once again.

“W-Why did you suddenly do that before, O-Tae-chan!?” Rimi asked, all red. She was a complete mess inside, but she got a bit over it. At least enough to make sure she didn’t pass out again.

“You mean the kiss? I just thought it was a good idea!” She happily said, although she did feel a bit bad for making her pass out.

“How could you think that was a good idea?”

“I don’t know. I just did, I guess.” Tae answered as sincerely as she could.

“O-Tae-chan,I can never figure you out!” Rimi yelled embarrassed at her.

She then looked around and didn’t see anyone else there. She was wondering where did everyone go.

“Where is everyone else?”

“Ah, they went home. It was getting late.”

“Late? How much time have I been passed out?!” Rimi was completely shocked to learn they had already left.

“Well, it’s already night time, so yeah. You’ve been like that for a while”

“Gee, O-Tae-chan, you really surprised me before. Don’t do something so bashful again, please!”

“Okay, I’ll try.” Tae answered, but that I’ll try didn’t make Rimi feel sure she was actually gonna stop doing it.

“Anyway, since it’s late, should we go to sleep?” Tae then said to change the topic.

“Ah! I guess you’re right.”

“Do you want to see the rabbits before?”

“Sure, I would love to!” Rimi felt like the fluffiness of the rabbits would help her calm down a bit, so she agreed without hesitation. She was also fond of Tae’s rabbits, so she wanted to see them.

 

After petting the rabbits and being covered in lots of fluffiness, and also hearing a comment come form Tae about how Rimi was like the rabbits, they went to sleep.

“Hey Rimi, do you mind if we snuggle together? Since it’s cold, I think that would help us keep warm.”

While the thought made Rimi a bit flustered, Tae had a point. Besides, she didn’t mind snuggling with her girlfriend, so she agreed.

Tae went closer to Rimi. She then hugged her to feel warm. They both loved the feeling, and could feel the coldness leave their bodies in a blink. Then, Tae said something.

“Rimi.”

“Yes, O-Tae-chan?”

“I heard from the others that it was you who organized this whole surprise party.”

“Yes, that’s true. It’s an important day, so I wanted it to be special for both of us.”

“Thank you so much Rimi. I will never forget this.”

“I should be the one thanking you for coming to my life.”

“I want you to know that this has been the best birthday I’ve ever celebrated, Rimi.”

They then proceeded to sleep, as a smile crept to their face, knowing that they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all for this fic. Thanks for reading till the end and for keeping up with all the self indulgent content I wrote. I even added one of my headcanons, which is Tae and Yuri getting closer because they talk about Rimi.  
> Once again, Happy Birthday O-Tae, you're my best girl, along with Rimi, and I'm so happy to have made this to celebrate your birthday!


End file.
